


No Men Like Me

by Lady_Aran



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And an Even Bigger Heart, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, For Medical Science!, Gen, Jaime Has a Big Mouth, Jaime has Blue Eyes, Male Pregnancy, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Jargon, Modern Westeros, Mpreg, Multi, My First Modern AU, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV First Person, POV Jaime Lannister, Pegging, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, show characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aran/pseuds/Lady_Aran
Summary: It's been the worst kept secret since...well, forever: The lot of us -- men folk -- have always been far too proud, far too craven, and far too content inside our predefined roles in society. We're unable to create. Only destroy. Women were the bearers and nurturers of life. Or so the gods thought when they supposedly made their subjects.Lucky for me, however, I'd always been far too unfit for constraint.As I like to say, there are no men like me. Only me. And I'm about to tell you why.This journey all started with me and my brother, a touch of desperation and two words. Two words that would ultimately change my life -- and the lives of those around me -- forever.“Prove it.”
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister & Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	No Men Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meriwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meriwyn/gifts), [WeirdDaydreamingFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/gifts).



> I'm back, my lovelies! With bad news, unfortunately -- but also good news! First the bad: "The Gathering Storm" will not be continuing in its current form, as all my notes for it (and everything else) were wiped out due to a drive failure on my main computer. It will therefore be put on the backburner while I formulate a new outline for it. My sincere apologies everyone. 
> 
> Now for the good news. The good news is I'm finally back, and with the circumstances surrounding the world -- I'm in the US, where the situation has gotten particularly out of control -- at the moment, what better way to spend my quarantine (no different than my life pre-COVID pandemic, honestly. True introvert right here!) than write a story I've honestly been wanting to write for a good long while. 
> 
> This fic is loosely inspired by the "other" Arnold Schwarzenegger-Danny Devito classic, "Junior" (at least I think it's a classic. Fucking hilarious) so if y'all find the mere mention of mpreg cringe-worthy, do me a favor? 
> 
> See the "back" button on your browser? Use it, won't you? Instead of reading something you KNOW you find gross/nasty/against beliefs, etc. and then feel the need to bitch and whine in the comments about how I "traumatized" you... Yeah, don't do that. Even though you probably will anyway, because there's no cure for being a cunt now, is there? 
> 
> For those of you who DO have an open mind, however, enjoy!

The last time I was on my back with my mind fuzzy and vision in a haze of bright white light, with doctors working to save my life, was immediately after the car accident that had taken my dominant hand...and nothing more, thank the Gods. Unlike then, however, this time around I couldn't feel anything from the waist down, my body blissfully numb and devoid of the agonizing pain I'd been in for the past few hours. Numb though I was, the drugs had done nothing to quell the sickening fear coursing through my veins. I'd never been so terrified, worried, anxious -- whatever you wish to call it -- in my entire bloody life. All I could think about was all that I had endured to get here and the bonds that I'd created along the way...how much I cherished those bonds. And how devastated I'd be should one or all those bonds be torn asunder in the moments that followed.

And then _she_ appeared from overhead, like an angel. Not even the harsh white light above could compare to the shine of her blissful blue eyes. I couldn't see the rest of her simple face, her nose and mouth hidden by a surgical mask, and her hair tucked beneath a medical cap. But it didn't matter that I couldn't see her face, beautifully simple as it was. Her eyes alone were enough for me to see that it was her, my Brienne, beneath the mask.

And just like that, the vice of fear around my chest began to lax a bit. Suddenly I could breathe and promptly did so, slowly and evenly in through my nose and out through my mouth...

While I focused on her and on my breathing, I watched her gloved hands embrace my face. I could smell the latex and sterilization wafting about as she caressed my cheeks. “You're going to be all right, love. Just breathe. Good. Just like that,” I heard her whisper in that proper, yet gentle, tone of hers. Her lips touched my forehead.

“Just relax...,” she said.

“Think about our baby...”


End file.
